


Stomach Ache

by CeriseHood5050



Series: Ruane [6]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, F/F, Lesbian Character, Romantic Fluff, Ruane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseHood5050/pseuds/CeriseHood5050
Summary: When Ruby discovers that she is hurting after killing a human, she knows there is only one place she can go.
Relationships: Sarah Jane Smith/Ruby White
Series: Ruane [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840342
Kudos: 3





	1. Stomach ache part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am writing about Ruane again. Don't judge me. This fanfiction as a whole was originally called 'Ruane Oneshots' before I decided to create a series for them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has eaten one human murderer too many. At least she knows someone who can help ease the pain.

Ruby is holding her middle in agony as she rings the doorbell. She holds her hand out to the wall so she can support herself. The white front door opens, and a warm glow emits from the house. ‘What have you done now?’ A soft, familiar voice asks. Ruby finds herself staring into the warm green eyes of Sarah Jane Smith, her beloved girlfriend of a few months. Ruby glances down; she doesn’t want to admit to the shame she now feels. If I look at the tiles in the porch for long enough, she won’t ask, Ruby decides. ‘Ruby, have you done something I wouldn’t approve of?’ When Ruby looks back up, she realises that Sarah Jane has folded her arms. There is no point in dragging out longer; she has to admit to what brought her to Sarah Jane in the first place.

‘I ate someone.’  
‘Again?! Ruby, you can’t keep coming here whenever you mess up.’  
‘No, it’s not that. I killed someone who was about to kill someone else.’  
‘Well, that’s different.’  
‘It was obvious that he was going to kill her; he had his knife raised and- wait, what?’  
‘If it was obvious, then that’s different from going off the rails. But I guess that’s not why you are on my doorstep.’ Ruby shakes her head.  
‘I have a stomach ache.’  
‘That’s typical,’ Sarah Jane chuckles. ‘Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. Maybe if you stopped eating us humans, you wouldn’t have this problem.’  
‘I only go after the bad ones,’ Ruby grumbles, then clutches her middle in agony again. ‘Now isn’t the right time to have this discussion.’  
‘Right,’ Sarah Jane nods before stepping aside and allowing Ruby to enter the warm house.

‘Mum?’ Ruby spots a twelve-year-old girl is standing on the stairs. Her hair is brunette at the roots but turns blonde at the tips. Her blue eyes scan Ruby nervously. She is already wearing blue pyjamas with a white moon and yellow stars decorating it. In her hand is a small white teddy bear. ‘Who is this?’ She cocks her head to one side, trying to work out how she should view Ruby.  
‘Sky, this is Ruby; she’ll probably stay for the night. Ruby, this is Sky, my adopted daughter.’  
‘Hello Sky,’ Ruby smiles. ‘It’s good to meet you at last. Sarah talks about you a lot.’ Sky nods.  
‘She’s never mentioned you.’  
‘I can understand why.’  
‘Sky, I’ll settle you down in a few minutes,’ Sarah Jane says. ‘There is something I have to do first.’ Sky nods and heads back up the stairs. Sarah Jane watches her daughter for a few moments before turning back to Ruby. ‘I’ll get you some tea, but then I have to settle Sky. Make yourself at home.’ Ruby nods and tries to get comfortable in the living room while Sarah Jane disappears into the kitchen.

When Sarah Jane returns with the tea, she stays a minute before heading upstairs to settle Sky. Ruby reaches for the mug. The pain in her middle shoots through her, and she has to rest against the back of the sofa.

‘You okay?’ Sarah Jane sits down beside Ruby when she finished settling Sky down.  
‘It feels like the pain will never end.’  
‘It ended last time. Ruby, if you stop killing, then the pain will stop.’  
‘I’ll need to find a new way to feed,’ Ruby sighs. ‘How am I meant to do that?’  
‘We’ll figure it out, we always do. But that is not what we need to worry about; we need to help soothe those hunger pains of yours.’  
‘They’re not hunger pains.’  
‘Yeah, right. Come on, you. Upstairs so we can get this sorted.’ There is no way Ruby can argue with her girlfriend when her middle is burning like fire. So, she follows Sarah Jane upstairs to the attic.

‘Mr Smith, we need you,’ Sarah Jane calls out as she and Ruby run to his area of the attic. With a burst of smoke, Mr Smith appears in all his glory. His black screen glows in a diamond pattern of blues and pinks, and the buttons and levers on the three parts that are now sticking out are in different colours.  
‘What can I do for you, Sarah Jane?’  
‘I need you to scan Ruby. She has a stomach ache.’  
‘If that is the case, I will need to scan Ruby’s stomach, not her body.’  
‘No, but it’s affecting me, not my stomach,’ Ruby says.  
‘Oh,’ Mr Smith sounds surprised. ‘That would explain a lot. Ruby, I need to scan you.’ Ruby nods and stands in front of Mr Smith. A pencil-thin green beam shoots out and scans Ruby. Sarah Jane only saw it happen twice before; the first time was when they though Luke was Ashley Stafford, and Mr Smith examined him to find out if he was. It turned out Mr Smith was evil and wanted to destroy Earth. The second time was when Sarah Jane thought she was ill.

Now is not the time to think about that, Sarah Jane reminds herself. Ruby needs me right now. She focuses back on Mr Smith as he analyses his results. ‘I have analysed Ruby.’  
‘And?’ Sarah Jane asks. ‘What’s wrong with her?’  
‘Ruby has humonal fever, which comes from killing too many humans. Ruby, you have to stop, or this can become fatal.’ Ruby nods.  
‘Is there any way we can help her?’  
‘The best thing we can do is let Ruby rest. She needs time to recover from the fever. Recovery can take from a few days to a week or so.’  
‘Right, you, time for you to settle,’ Sarah Jane says. Ruby shakes her head.   
‘If you have forgotten, I’m not like Sky.’  
‘How can I forget something like that?’ Sarah Jane chuckles. ‘Now, you need to rest. There is a spare room available, and I have some extra pyjamas.’  
‘You don’t need to do this for me.’  
‘Yes, I do, you’re my girlfriend.’ Sarah Jane leans forward slightly and kisses Ruby. ‘And as your girlfriend, one of my jobs is to look after you.’  
‘I think you’ll find that goes both ways, darling.’ Sarah Jane rolls her eyes but has a smile on her face.  
‘Come on, Ruby. Do this for me, please?’ Sarah Jane tries her best puppy-dog eyes to convince Ruby. She never had to pull that face before, so she doesn’t know how well she pulled it off. Ruby gives her girlfriend a warm smile.  
‘You better not pull that face too often or you’ll convince me to do everything you say.’  
‘Isn’t that the idea of it?’  
‘All right, I’ll go to bed.’ Sarah Jane smiles.

‘I have a couple of bits to do be-’  
‘If you’re not going to bed, I’m not either.’ Sarah Jane places her head in her hands and groans. Tonight was one of those nights that neither woman would back down.  
‘Can you at least prepare for bed? I’ll be down soon.’  
‘Nope.’ Yes, it’s one of those nights. Sarah Jane walks over to her wooden desk and sits on her office chair in defeat.  
‘Alright, but once I finished, we’re both going to bed. Oh, and if you decide to leave before I’m awake, please leave a note. I don’t want to panic and use Mr Smith to find you again.’  
‘It won’t come to that.’  
‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Qetesh.’  
‘Are you using that against me now?’  
‘What? No, I was just-’ Sarah Jane can feel her cheeks burn in embarrassment.  
‘It’s all right,’ Ruby smiles. ‘But please remember not to call me by my species’ name again. I want to put as much distance between them and me as possible.’

When Sarah Jane emails her article off to the editor, she turns to Ruby, expecting her to be still awake. However, she finds Ruby curled up on the sofa opposite Mr Smith, and for once, she is breathing. Sarah Jane sits back in her chair and watches Ruby for a while before getting a blanket and pulling it over her girlfriend. ‘Sweet dreams,’ Sarah Jane says, kissing Ruby’s forehead before asking Mr Smith to shut himself quietly. Before she switches the light off, Sarah Jane turns back to Ruby and smiles.

She’ll need all the rest she can get.

The next morning, once Clyde, Rani and Sky go to school, Sarah Jane moves Ruby into the guest bedroom. The last thing she wants is her friends to discover Ruby and asking difficult questions.

**A few days later**

Ruby wakes up to a soft bed and pastel blue walls. On the white bedside table beside her are a glass of water and a note. Ruby picks up the letter and reads it.

_I hope you are feeling better. Have to go for an interview, expect to be back soon._

_Sarah_

Ruby drinks the water that she presumes Sarah Jane left for her. Then, she notices another note, labelled for her.

_Since we met the other day, Mum explained what happened. I hope you get better soon, and if you need to talk, I’ll be willing to listen._

_Sky_

Ruby smiles, knowing that there are people in the universe who will care for her. A few minutes later, Sarah Jane walks into the room. ‘You okay?’ Sarah Jane leans in the doorway, folding her arms. Today, she is wearing a light blue blouse with a white waistcoat. Sarah Jane is wearing her usual jeans and boots. Something about Sarah Jane’s look comforts Ruby, and she smiles at Sarah Jane.  
‘I’m fine,’ Ruby nods. ‘I want to walk.’  
‘We better take small steps,’ Sarah Jane nods. ‘Rani, Clyde and Sky are due back from school soon. We’ll stay in the room for now, and when you feel stronger, you can walk around the house.’

Ruby slowly rises from her bed, and Sarah Jane hurries over to support Ruby. ‘Here, let me help.’ Ruby leans on Sarah Jane as they walk over to the door. ‘Your strength will come back each day, but it will be best not to push yourself.’ Ruby nods as the door opens.

Clyde, Rani and Sky are staring at the two women.


	2. Stomach ache part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Rani have questions for Sarah Jane.

‘What the hell is going on?’ Rani asks, staring at the two women in disbelief.  
‘I told you Ruby was here, you didn’t listen,’ Sky snaps, folding her arms. All three of them are still wearing their school uniforms. Clyde’s red and blue striped tie is as short as he could make it and he untucked his shirt, hoping that it made him look cool. Rani is standing beside him, shooting Sarah Jane a look of shock. Her tie is also shorter than it should be, but not as small as Clyde’s. There is nothing else different about her school uniform; she is the daughter of the headmaster after all.

‘You told them that Ruby was here?!’ Sarah Jane asks her daughter, shocked.  
‘I thought they had a right to know,’ Sky says. ‘It’s been days since Ruby was last awake, and I was getting worried about her.’  
‘There is a reason I hadn’t told Clyde and Rani that Ruby was here.’ Sarah Jane glances at the woman in question. ‘Do you want to go back to bed?’  
‘I think that will be best, yes,’ Ruby nods. She wants to do anything possible to get out of that situation. Sarah Jane helps Ruby turn around and guides her back to bed. Ruby almost falls onto the bed and closes her eyes in defeat.

Sarah Jane leaves the room and quietly shuts the door. ‘If you have any questions, we must go up to the attic.’ Clyde and Rani, to Sarah Jane’s surprise, agree, and the four of them head up to the attic.  
‘Mr Smith, I need you,’ Clyde calls. Mr Smith appears with his usual fanfare and blowing smoke. The rotating images of diamonds in blue and pink comfort Sarah Jane a little. She doesn’t want this conversation yet; she wants her relationship with Ruby to remain secret.

‘How long has Ruby been here?’ Rani asks.  
‘A few days,’ Mr Smith says. ‘She had humonal fever, but it has broken.’  
‘And what is that?’  
‘Humonal fever only happens to Qetesh when they kill too many humans. However, because Ruby only ate those that almost killed others, it took longer to manifest.’  
‘Did either of you know that she was doing this?’  
‘I did,’ Sarah Jane says.  
‘You always told me that it is wrong to kill,’ Sky says. ‘Why is it different for Ruby?’ Sarah Jane takes a deep breath. She doesn’t want to approach this conversation, but there is no backing out now.

Sarah Jane closes her eyes before she begins her explanation. ‘Ruby is a Qetesh, a soul stealer. It’s essential for her to kill because it is part of who she is.’ Sarah Jane opens her eyes and looks at Sky. ‘However, because Ruby has been ill the past few days, we have to look at alternatives.’  
‘So, she can’t kill humans again?’  
‘I only allowed it to go on for so long because she was going after the murderers. But, if she is growing ill from doing it, I’ll have to monitor her.’  
‘But she could still kill humans?’  
‘She’ll die if she keeps doing that, which is why we are looking at alternatives.’  
‘I think I understand,’ Sky nods. ‘But will she live?’  
‘Ruby will live,’ Sarah Jane smiles.

‘But you two are so different, why is she here?’ Clyde asks. ‘And she tried to kill us.’  
‘Yes, I can’t deny that,’ Sarah Jane shudders at the memory; the “secret” cellar, how Ruby almost killed her, she can’t deny how she felt then. But Ruby changed, and she is trying. ‘But Ruby is trying to change; we should give her a second chance.’  
‘I’m not sure if I can,’ Clyde shakes his head. ‘Not yet, I need more time.’  
‘That still hasn’t answered Clyde’s question: Why is Ruby here?’ Rani asks, folding her arms.  
‘Ruby is,’ Sarah Jane pauses, trying to search for the right word. ‘Ruby is my girlfriend.’

‘Wait; what?’  
‘We’ve dated for months, Rani,’ Sarah Jane sinks into the sofa opposite Mr Smith.  
‘By months you mean around the time she tried to kill you?’  
‘Roughly around then, but at that point, we weren’t sure what we were doing.’  
‘So, you didn’t send her away because you weren’t sure of your feelings towards her?’  
‘Ruby was in the same position. She didn’t know how to act, so she did what she thought was best rather than admit her feelings.’ Sarah Jane stares at the three teenagers in front of her. ‘Yes, our relationship had a rocky start, but we’re coping. Ruby wants to become a better person, and I think we should give her that chance.’

‘You gave me a second chance,’ Sky says, sitting beside Sarah Jane. ‘Ruby deserves a second chance.’  
‘If anyone can make Ruby see the light, you can,’ Rani says. ‘But, as Clyde says, I need a little more time to understand what is going on.’  
‘Does Luke know?’ Clyde asks. Sarah Jane shakes her head, and Clyde sighs. ‘You should tell him, Sarah Jane. It would be terrible for Luke to come home, and Ruby is here. He’s going to ask a lot of questions.’

‘I’m going to ask a lot of questions about what?’ Luke asks, stepping into the attic. Everyone stares at him in shock, and in Sarah Jane’s case, horror. ‘I thought I would surprise you all and come home for the weekend. That’s all right, isn’t it?’  
‘We’ll leave you to it,’ Rani says, leading Clyde out of the door.  
‘Mum, what’s going on?’ Luke asks when Clyde shuts the door.

‘Well, um-’ Sarah Jane stops talking when they hear footsteps approaching the attic.  
‘I will only be a moment!’ They can hear Gita say. Luke groans.  
‘What does she remember?’ Luke asks.  
‘She shouldn’t remember anything, Mr Dread wiped her memory.’  
‘Who is-’ Luke stops talking when Gita Chandra, Sarah Jane’s neighbour, walks into the attic. She has a smile on her face, and Sarah Jane wonders if she was born smiling. Her shoulder-length brown hair sparkles in the sunlight. Gita is wearing a loose floral t-shirt, a cardigan and trousers; a practical outfit for working in a flower shop.

‘Sarah, I’ve heard that you’ve been helping Ru out during this difficult time, what a neighbourly thing to do.’  
‘How did you hear about that, Gita?’ Sarah Jane asks, shocked.  
‘Rani said you would be up here, but told me not to-’ Gita stops and stares at her surroundings, then notices Mr Smith. ‘Is that a computer?’  
‘I am a Xylok, a crystalline life form,’ Mr Smith explains.  
‘That still doesn’t answer my question,’ Sarah Jane says, catching Gita’s attention.

‘I saw you both the other day, and Ru hasn’t left yet. Is she all right?’  
‘Yes, Ruby’s fine.’  
‘That’s good to hear. I thought I should check up on Ru, make sure she’s okay.’  
‘Well, she’s fine. You do not need to worry.’

‘No, don’t go up there!’ They can hear Rani yell. ‘Mum’s up there, she doesn’t know about any of this!’ Ruby walks into the attic, followed by an exhausted Clyde and Rani. ‘Sorry, Sarah Jane, Ruby insisted on coming up.’ Sarah Jane groans and sits back.

My day can’t get any worse, she thinks.

‘What is going on?’ Luke asks, staring at Sarah Jane, then Ruby. ‘Can one of you please explain?’  
‘Okay, short version,’ Clyde says. ‘Ruby and Sarah Jane are dating, we only just found out, Ruby fell ill and passed out here a few days ago.’  
‘Please tell me you’re joking about that part.’  
‘She was ill?’ Gita asks, worried. ‘Oh, poor you, Ru.’  
‘Please, call me Ruby,’ Ruby says. She hopes that Gita will not slip into the habit of calling her ‘Ru’ all the time.  
‘Which part?’  
‘The first part!’  
‘It’s not a joke,’ Sarah Jane says.  
‘You’d probably have come up with something more inventive,’ Ruby says, sitting beside Sarah Jane. ‘You do a good job with those cover stories.’  
‘A “good job”?’  
‘Sorry that didn’t sound brilliant. I meant “a great job”. You do a great job with those stories.’  
‘That’s more like it.’

Luke, Clyde, Gita and Rani go downstairs, probably fearing that a make-out session was on the way. Sky stayed in the attic with Ruby and Sarah Jane, wondering if she would hear more about what happened. ‘Ruby, I have just finished scanning you, and you fully recovered,’ Mr Smith tells the Qetesh. ‘I suggest you take better care of yourself.’  
‘I will,’ Ruby nods to the supercomputer, then turns back to Sarah Jane. ‘I guess I better go, I already overstayed.’  
‘No, wait,’ Sarah Jane stands up. ‘You don’t have to go yet.’  
‘We need to give Luke, Clyde and Rani time to adjust, surely you can understand that?’ Sarah Jane sighs, then nods. Revealing their relationship was a massive shock to the three teenagers, so they need time to figure things out. ‘I’ll be at home if you need me.’ Sarah Jane nods as she watches Ruby walk out of the attic.

‘You care about her, don’t you?’ Sky asks.  
‘Of course, I do,’ Sarah Jane confirms, sitting on the sofa. Sky walks over to join her mother. ‘It’s difficult, but we can make it work.’ Sky smiles.  
‘If you are my mum, what does that make Ruby? Is she my mum as well?’ Sarah Jane splutters a response and turns a few different shades Sky can’t comprehend.


End file.
